Una y Otra Vez
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: ¡Felices fiestas!


¡Hola a todos! Ahora que sufro de un bloqueo escribiendo el tercer capítulo de mi última historia, una de mis canciones favoritas me estuvo gritando que por favor escribiera un Draco-Ginny y helo aquí.

Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa JKR, yo solo me divierto utilizándolos. La canción es de LOVG y se llama "Una y otra vez".

¡Disfrútenlo!

Nunca había sido buena con la bebida. Podía tomarse un par de cervezas de mantequilla, quizá un buen whisky de fuego, ¿bebidas muggle? Solo había probado alguna vez el tequila y le había bastado para no tener ganas de volver a tomarlo en su vida.

Entonces, ¿porqué era tan tonta y estaba en ese bar bebiendo como si fuera una experta? ¡Ah si! Harry había vuelto a terminar con ella. Ni siquiera recordaba la cantidad de veces que el "no eres tu soy yo" había sido la excusa preferida del pelinegro en los casi 7 años que llevaban juntos.

Mientras tomaba otro de esos deliciosos mojitos de pera, se rió un poco de ella misma. Honestamente no sabía porque seguía con el, es más, estaba 100% segura de que el amor entre ellos había terminado hacia mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera recordaba cuando.

Siempre que terminaban el se iba por uno o dos meses y regresaba alegando que la única mujer que quería en su vida era ella. Pedía perdón, mandaba rosas, compraba chocolates y osos de peluche, la invitaba a cenar, al teatro y después ella lo perdonaba y terminaban en su cama, era casi una rutina.

Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes cuando recordó las miles de veces que quiso y no pudo dejarlo. ¿Es qué acaso le tenía tanto miedo a estar sola?

Terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de su bebida mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo libres por su rostro. Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia de alguien tomando el lugar de la derecha.

-Otros dos mojitos de pera aquí-

-Esa voz. La conocía y por supuesto que conocía a su dueño. ¿Como la había encontrado? Volteo un poco el rostro escondiendo las lagrimas y quitándose el rímel que se había corrido, no quería enfrentarlo con aquel aspecto. No a él.

-No creo que llorando el cara rajada vaya a regresar-ella suspiró y lo miro. Como siempre tenía razón. El chico le paso otro de los mojitos y alzó su propio trago brindando con ella.

-Por Potter. Para que esta vez, por fin te decidas a dejarlo-

"Te sentaste a mi lado en la barra y acertaste que quise tomar, sonreí y me dijiste al oído que las chicas no deben llorar..."

Sonreí. Draco tenía la facilidad de hacer que los problemas parecieran menos amargos de lo que en realidad eran. Hacia años que trabajamos juntos en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos. Harry odiaba mi amistad con el, se volvía celoso e insoportable cada que Draco asistía conmigo a algún evento oficial del departamento. Podía decir con certeza que el era mi mejor amigo, muy por encima de Neville o Dean.

-¡Salud!-ambos bebimos de un trago nuestras bebidas. Debía parar, a este paso seguro terminaría bailando sobre alguna mesa.

-Vamos, bailemos antes de que el alcohol empiece a subirte a la cabeza-no dude ni dos segundos. Tome la mano de Draco y fuimos directo a la pista atestada de gente. No sabría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí. Bailamos y bebimos hasta que nos aburrimos.

El DJ tenía un par de horas que se había ido y lo único que sonaba era una vieja canción puesta en la radio. Draco y yo seguíamos bailando, en realidad ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que hacíamos se podía llamar bailar. Ambos nos mecíamos de un lado a otro, abrazados.

"Sin canciones seguimos bailando en la puerta del último bar y cuando el sol terminó con la noche, no volvimos a vernos jamás"

Despertó. Otra vez había estado soñando con él. Siempre con él. Meses habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que algún día regresara o de donde siquiera se encontraba.

Salió de la cama y tomó una ducha. La vida seguía y su trabajo cada día se volvía más demandante, eso sin mencionar la constante variante en su vida en que se había convertido Harry. Alteraba todo con su simple presencia. Detestaba lo que hacia y se detestaba más a ella por permitírselo.

La situación había empeorado desde que Draco desapareciera sin decir nada, no sabía como lidiar con su ausencia y Harry no quería dejarla ir. Era enfermo y lo sabia, pero temía tanto la soledad que había permitido que todo siguiera como antes.

Sus amigas odiaban a Harry y tampoco era como que el hubiera hecho algo para que la relación con ellas fuera mas amena, era como si estuvieran librando una guerra por ver quién podía hacer llorar primero a la pelirroja. Ellas odiaban su frialdad, su seriedad y su silencio, él odiaba su escándalo, bullicio y unión. Luna y Hermione eran mas imparciales, quizá porque la primera era un tanto distraída y prefería obviar ciertas acciones del chico, Hermione por su parte, trataba de defender la personalidad de Harry, quien después de la guerra había cambiado de forma indecible, pero la culpa solo la sentía ella.

Siguió su rutina como todos los días. Su casa, el trabajo, pelear con Harry, reconciliarse con Harry y su recuerdo.

Tomaba el camino largo a casa con tal de pasar frente a la que había sido de el. Todo seguía tal como la última vez que había estado ahí; el pasto no había crecido, las ventanas no se habían ensuciado, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Todos los días se quedaba ahí, mirando por la ventana del auto 10 ó 15 minutos, casi como si rogará que en cualquier momento el apareciera.

"Por eso cada noche me detengo en tu portal y enfrente de tu casa a los santos le suplico un poco de valor para llamarte y confesar que duermo sin un sueño y me levanto sin motivo"

Pasados los minutos, salía de su trance, se repetía lo estúpida que había sido por regresar a aquel lugar y arrancaba el auto rápidamente.

Llegar a casa era un alivio y suplicio a la vez. Alivio por haber logrado superar un día más sin su presencia, suplicio porque el saber de un mañana le dolía casi tanto como su ausencia.

Su mejor momento siempre era la hora de dormir. En sus sueños todo era mucho mejor. Era ahí donde podía darse el lujo de verlo, tocarlo, olerlo, sentirlo.

"Y una y otra vez, en tu puerta me rindo, y una y otra vez, me voy como he venido"

Seguíamos abrazados y moviéndonos al compás de la ya inexistente música. En algún momento el encargado del lugar nos pidió salir para poder cerrar, nunca en toda mi vida había llegado a esos extremos.

Draco me sonrió y tomó mi bolso y abrigo, extendió su mano hacía mi y salí con el de aquel lugar. Caminamos tomados de la mano por la calle desierta mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el barullo de algún bar aún abierto.

Su mano era cálida y delicada, la mía a su lado, era rugosa y poco femenina, mire, mejor dicho, admire su rostro. Su delineado y perfecto perfil, esa nariz tan aristocrática que muchas veces había querido golpear, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío y el vaho que salía de sus labios entreabiertos. Fue, creo, en ese momento, cuando por fin me di cuenta.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega y por tantos años?

Me detuve de inmediato. Draco se volvió y me miro con una de esas sonrisas que podían derretir el hielo, sin soltarle la mano, lo atraje hacía mi e hice la única cosa que quería hacer en ese momento, lo bese.

"Abrazados después de besarnos comprendimos los dos sin hablar, que la historia mas bella del mundo en segundos iba a comenzar"

Lo bese como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo que el y yo. Sus labios estaban fríos, por un momento se mantuvieron estáticos, pero pronto sentí como una sonrisa se formaba y respondió de igual manera. Pase mis manos por su nuca y me pare en puntas, no quería que nos separáramos. No quería romper el encanto.

Draco me sostuvo firmemente con sus dos manos posadas en mis caderas. Ahora era él quien comandaba este beso. Su lengua se abrió paso de una forma que yo interprete como tímida, casi como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso. Podía sentir el sabor de los mojitos que habíamos estado bebiendo y algo que pude identificar como café expreso. Era el beso más apasionado y tierno que jamás nadie me había dado.

Nos separamos solo cuando el aire nos hizo falta. Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, quería que supiera que había sido real, que esto era lo que realmente sentía, lo que en realidad quería en mi vida. Sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura y supe casi al instante que el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Quería desesperadamente que el sintiera lo mismo que yo.

"El miedo de pronto nos pudo y dijimos 'fue solo una noche bonita, no más' y me marche antes de que descubrieras que yo estaba empezando a llorar"

Fue cuestión de segundos. Draco me soltó como si mi cuerpo le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Se alejó un par de pasos de mi. Un frío calo mis huesos y supe lo que estaba por ocurrir.

No quería que lo dijera, pero sabía que así sería. El no era hombre de una sola mujer, no creía en el matrimonio y más de una vez me había dicho que el amor era solo un cuento de hadas, pero ahí estaba yo, rogando a Merlin, Morgana y todos los dioses que se permitiera una oportunidad, para el y para mi.

-Adiós Gin-

"Por eso cada noche me detengo en tu portal y enfrente de tu casa a los santos le suplico un poco de valor para llamarte y confesar que duermo sin un sueño y me levanto sin motivo"

Siempre soñaba con el. Era un eterno suplicio que parecía no tener final. Esa mañana en especifico, fue incluso más complicada que las anteriores, la sensación de que algo estaba por ocurrir no la había dejado ni tomar el desayuno en paz.

Llegó a su trabajo en un estado casi katatonico, había sido todo un logro que no hubiera provocado un accidente de camino al ministerio. En cuanto se sentó a su lugar, su jefe ya estaba esperándola con un café en la mano.

-Hablemos Weasley-

En cuanto su jefe le dijo que había un puesto en el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos en Estados Unidos ni siquiera lo pensó y dijo que si. No había mejor forma de salir de Londres y escapar a sus problemas que huyendo a América.

Quería olvidar a Draco, ponerle fin de una vez por todas a esa enferma relación que tenía con Harry, cambiar de amigos y de ambiente, respirar aire nuevo. Necesitaba con urgencia escapar de ella misma.

Decir que la noticia había sido recibida con drama era poco. Su madre tenía la loca idea de que se casaría pronto con Harry, no que se iría a América y dejaría todo por su trabajo.

Harry había sido incluso peor, la chica incluso había temido que él la golpeara, nunca en todos los años que tenía de conocerlo le había visto de aquella forma, estaba fuera de sí, incluso se había atrevido a decirle que si ella se iba el prefería morir. ¡Hipócrita!

Necesito de unos días para entregar lo necesario en su trabajo e irse de una buena vez de ahí. Solo Hermione y Luna habían ido a despedirla, no es que necesitara de una comitiva, pero la sensación de soledad le dolió, si Draco estuviera, él habría sido el primero en celebrar su promoción y probablemente sería el primero en estar con ella ahí.

Pero era momento de despertar. Draco no estaba y las cosas eran así. Se despidió de ambas chicas haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar también se estaba despidiendo de la vieja Ginny.

"De vuelta a mi rutina me consuela imaginar que siempre que te busco me buscas tu un poquito, quien sabe si en mi ausencia tu visites mi portal y enfrente de mi casa supliques por lo mismo"

Londres estaba tan frío como el día que se fue. Debía admitir que había sido sumamente cobarde al desaparecer de aquella forma pero todo aquello que estaba empezando a sentir, o más bien, se había negado a aceptar, lo estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Siempre había creído que el amor era cosa de niños. Sus padres se habían casado por conveniencia y había sido criado de una forma que no daba cabida a ese tipo de sentimientos.

Mucho trabajo le había costado cambiar su forma de ser, empezar a tener amigos, llevarse bien con las personas, pero eso era completamente diferente a descubrirse enamorado de, quizá, su única y mejor amiga.

Más de ocho meses habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto y a pesar del esfuerzo, olvidarla era algo que ni su corazón ni su mente estaban dispuestos a realizar.

Aunque si de algo se sentía orgulloso era de haber decidido regresar. Bien decían que solo los verdaderos valientes eran aquellos que a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, decidían afrontar las adversidades.

Y su única adversidad era estar completa y estúpidamente enamorado de Ginevra Weasley.

El camino largo a su casa era obligado. Estaba decidido a hablar con ella aunque no quisiera. Había tomado una decisión y esperaba no fuera tarde.

La pequeña casa de la pelirroja estaba sumida en la más oscura de las penumbras, su carro no estaba en la entrada y por lo crecido que estaba el césped del jardín, incluso dudaba que ella siguiera viviendo ahí.

Toco al timbre. Una, dos, tres veces y nada. Por la hora, lo más sensato es que estuviera en casa, nunca había sido de esas mujeres que saliera hasta altas horas de la noche de su trabajo y menos enfiestar entre semana.

Se asomó sobre la reja pero de nada sirvió, el lugar estaba desierto. Regreso a su auto y llamó a la única persona que podría decirle donde encontrar a Gin.

-Hola-

-¿Luna?-Un breve silencio seguido de un sonido de sorpresa sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Draco! No puedo creer que seas tu-la sorpresa y alegría en la voz de la rubia eran genuinas, la chica era una de las pocas personas que Draco tenía en gran estima.

-Sorpresa, creo-

Parecía mentira pero era completamente incapaz de preguntarle a la chica sobre Gin. Tenían poco más de 10 minutos hablando, Draco ya tenía conocimiento de lo que Luna había estado haciendo en los últimos meses, sin embargo la chica no había mencionado a Ginny ni una sola vez.

-¿Y Gin, ella cómo está?-la pregunta había sonado casual, al menos eso creía el. Si sonaba muy desesperado o agresivo, le importaba muy poco.

-Perfecta. Ama Nueva York, por lo que se, estará en la Madriguera para Navidad, pero regresa a recibir año nuevo con la familia de Jackson-

Decir que su cerebro se había embotado era poco. ¿Nueva York? ¿Jackson?

-No te sigo Luna, ¿Gin no está en Londres?-

-¡Olvide que acabas de regresar! Gin tiene poco más de tres meses viviendo en Nueva York, esta ayudando en unas negociaciones sobre la próxima sede para el Mundial de Quidditch, ya sabes, scoutings en los estadios de Estados Unidos y muchas cenas con esos guapísimos jugadores americanos-

Dejó que Luna le siguiera contando sobre el "fabuloso" trabajo de la pelirroja. No entendía como Ginny, su Ginny, había terminado a miles de kilómetros de el. Había sido un completo imbecil, ella no era el tipo de chica que se sienta a esperar.

La Ginny que el conocía era fuerte, decidida y apasionada, pero también era muy frágil, sensible e indecisa. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser todo eso al mismo tiempo y era la misma cantidad de veces que se preguntaba ¿cómo podía amar sus defectos y virtudes a la par?

Colgó con Luna con la promesa de reunirse pronto con ella, Nev, Hermione y Ginny para celebrar su regreso y la Navidad.

Por un lado era la excusa perfecta para verla pero el nombre Jackson seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza y no dejaba de molestarlo. ¿Sería acaso su nuevo novio?

"Y una y otra vez, en tu puerta me rindo, y una y otra vez, me voy como he venido"

El frío golpeo su rostro con fuerza. Respiro el olor a galletas de jengibre que salía de la Madriguera y sonrío. Estaba en casa. Tomo sus maletas y espero a que Jackson bajara del vehículo que el Ministerio le había mandado.

-Te van a encantar las galletas de mamá-

Era otra Ginny, era obvio. No solo había cambiado físicamente, estaba más bronceada, sus pecas resaltaban su pequeña nariz y tenía el cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros completamente lacio mientras un cerquillo decoraba su frente.

Sus ojos estaban más brillantes y llenos de vida. Cualquiera que la viera podía notar que la felicidad estaba representada en aquella chica.

Entró a la Madriguera e inmediatamente los Weasley que empezaban a llegar para la cena navideña la abrazaron y besaron. Todos estaban felices de volver a verla. Para una familia tan unida como esa, tres meses habían sido una eternidad.

Estaba tan cambiada pero seguía siendo ella. No había reparado en su presencia y por un instante agradeció que así fuera, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarla.

-Familia les presento a Jackson, no se que habría hecho sin el todos estos meses-

El joven en cuestión era, sin exagerar, un maldito modelo. Alto, bronceado, musculoso y además, bien vestido. Los Weasley lo saludaban de forma amigable y Molly lo abrazo como si fuera uno de sus hijos.

Fue en ese momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. El corazón se me acelero y estoy casi seguro de que un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas, así de obvio me había vuelto. Carajo.

Luna se fue de mi lado y literal corrió hasta la pelirroja, mientras Neville y Hermione se unían en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso.

-Faltas aquí Draco- la voz de Luna me saco de mi ensoñación y sin dudarlo me acerque hasta donde se encontraban los tres.

-Hola Gin-

En realidad no se que estaba esperando, era muy obvio que ella no saltaría a mis brazos y me diría que me amaba, pero su mirada estaba llena de duda y otra cosa que no supe descifrar, ¿rencor?

-Draco, es bueno verte-

Decir que me sorprendió el abrazo que me dio es poco. Fue tan fugaz e impersonal que creí por un segundo que mi presencia ahí era realmente un error.

Gin trajo a Jackson y nos lo presento, dijo exactamente las mismas palabras que a su familia y el muchacho estrecho nuestras manos y beso a las chicas en ambas mejillas. Incluso podría jurar que me guiñó un ojo.

Molly invito a todos los presentes a la mesa para dar inicio al festín. A pesar de no ser la primera vez en la Madriguera he de confesar que la ausencia de Potter hacia que todo fuera mucho más sencillo, si debíamos ser honestos el único que parecía seguir teniendo un problema conmigo era Potter. Nunca entenderé realmente si su odio se debía a mi familia y apellido o realmente me odiaba a mi.

Cuando estábamos en el postre y después de ver a Ginny reír con las ocurrencias del tal Jackson, me levante y salí a fumar un cigarrillo. En los últimos meses apenas y había tocado la cajetilla, pero verla ahí sonriendo y disfrutando la velada al lado de alguien que no era claramente yo me causaba una especie de ansiedad que estaba seguro el cigarro, podría calmar.

Apenas le había dado una pitada al cigarro, sentí una presencia detrás mío, seguro Luna ya venía a regañarme. Rodé los ojos y me voltee para enfrentarla.

Los ojos chocolate de Ginny me veían fijamente y con cierta melancolía.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco?-

La pregunta me sonó estúpida y no pude evitar soltar una ligera risa burlona. ¿No era lo suficientemente obvio?

-Celebrando Navidad, Gin-

Mi respuesta pareció irritarla, en dos segundos sus orejas se habían puesto rojas, estaba bastante claro que mi presencia ahí no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-En realidad no estoy para juegos. Si solo has venido para eso, hazme el favor de dejar de mirarme como si tuviera monos en la cara-

Mierda. Bastante discreto creí haber sido, pero me era imposible apartar la vista de ella. Sus palabras me dejaron mudo unos segundos y cuando ella parecía retomar el camino de vuelta a la Madriguera reaccioné, era ahora o nunca.

-Perdón-

Pare en seco. Draco acababa de decir perdón y me lo había dicho a mi, a Ginevra Weasley, a la pobretona insufrible, a la hermana de la comadreja, a la ex novia del cara rajada, a mi.

Me quede paralizada y trate de calmar mi respiración, que de forma inmediata se había vuelto irregular.

-Perdóname Gin-

Ahí estaban. Esas dos molestas palabras. Si éramos honestos no había realmente nada que perdonar.

-No hagas esto Draco. Solo deja las cosas como están, ¿quieres?-

Quería regresar al comedor, que tonta había sido al seguirlo, claramente no estaba pensando bien las cosas. Esto no era parte del plan. Volver a Inglaterra, pasar unas tranquilas navidades y regresar a Nueva York para terminar su trabajo. Eso era todo lo que quería. ¿Porqué Draco había aparecido?

-Gin, por favor. Solo necesito que me escuches... por favor-

La súplica en su voz, su cercanía, su mano tomando mi brazo impidiendo que me fuera, todo fue suficiente para que me quedara como piedra en el mismo lugar.

Se quedo callado unos minutos, podía ver en su rostro que estaba preocupado, casi luchando contra si mismo, aunque me doliera aceptarlo, si había alguien a quien conocía incluso mejor que a mi misma era Draco y me odiaba un poco por eso.

-Siento mucho haberme ido como lo hice. Yo... en realidad... no supe como enfrentarte-

Suspire. Casi ocho meses habían pasado desde ese día. Por mas que puse todo el empeño del mundo en quitarme de la cabeza ese recuerdo, olvidar el sabor de ese beso, sentía como si hubiera sucedido apenas unos segundos y no tanto tiempo atrás.

-Esto no era una guerra Draco, las cosas pasaron como debían haber pasado y...-

-No. Así no tenía que haber sido. He perdido ocho meses de mi vida, negando algo que desde un principio sabia y no quise ver-

-Por favor Draco, no hagas esto más difícil, tu has seguido tu camino y yo estoy comenzado a seguir el mío, no hace falta que te sientas culpable por el pasado-

Debía irse de ahí, si seguía, sus ganas de besarlo ganarían la partida.

-Te amo-

Su mundo se frenó. Podía jurar que incluso había dejado de respirar. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no podía ser cierto, eso era lo que su mente y tonto corazón querían escuchar no era verd...

-Te amo Ginny-

¿Tan difícil era de creer? La chica no parecía respirar y el color de su rostro desapareció. ¿Tanta repulsión le causaba su confesión? ¿Tan feliz la hacia ese imbecil de Jackson?

-No...-

-Si, te amo y es lo único que vine a decir. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta pero quiero que sepas que lo único que deseo es que seas muy feliz. Jackson parece un buen muchacho-

Era lo único que podía hacer, no quería quebrar frente a ella. Los Malfoy no lloramos y ahí estaba yo, a punto de manchar nuevamente el apellido de la familia.

-No... Jackson no es nada mío-

Su voz me freno. Sentí su fría mano tomando la mía, me voltee y la mire. Ambos teníamos los ojos vidriosos y las manos congeladas.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Ginbug-

Sin esperarlo, las manos de Ginny tomaron mi rostro y de puntillas sobre sus zapatillas deposito un delicado beso en mi nariz.

-Jackson es gay-

Sin proponérmelo me solté a reír al tiempo que la alzaba del piso y daba vueltas con ella. La risa que salió de sus labios me pareció la mas hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida.

De vuelta a la realidad la deposite delicadamente en el piso y recargue mi frente en la suya, no quería dejarla ir.

-Si supieras la cantidad de veces que soñé con este momento...-

Sonreí para mis adentros, escuchar a Draco decir eso era lo mas hermoso que podría haber soñado.

-Dejemos de soñar, hagámoslo realidad-

Los labios de Gin estaban curtidos por el frío pero a mi me parecieron los más suaves del mundo cuando se posaron sobre los míos, estaba en el cielo, la tome por la cintura y con su permiso, profundicé el beso al tiempo que sus manos me abrazaban.

-Ginny tu mamá esta esperando que entres para abrir los regalos... ¿Es qué nunca vas a dejar algo para mi? ¡Aish!-

Jackson salió y entro a la casa en menos de cinco segundos, en cuanto nos vio besándonos desapareció despotricando sobre como siempre me quedaba con los más guapos, en realidad no se de donde saca eso...

Seguimos abrazados después de mucho tiempo de haber roto el beso. Era obvio que estábamos juntos, pero había mil cosas que aún debíamos discutir.

-¿Qué haremos cuando regrese a Nueva York? ¿Cómo le diremos a nuestros padres? ¿Qué...?-

Los labios de Draco callaron los míos. Todo estaría bien, eventualmente. Cuando nos separamos susurro en mi oído

-Feliz Navidad-

Y así era.

Pues helo aquí, mi regalo para todos los amantes del Drinny.

Disculpa enorme por mis manejos del tiempo y persona, soy súper desastrosa a la hora de escribir, ojalá les guste.

Espero que estén pasando unas hermosas fiestas llenas de mucho amor y comidita, jaja, que sea un excelente fin de año y un inicio aún mejor. Los mejores deseos en este 2015.

Si les gusta review, si no, pues también pueden dejar review... ¡Jaja!

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
